


Saint Arathorn Croix & Helena Edwards

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random profiles, I dunno, I was bored<br/>I create random profiles when I have writer's block</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Arathorn Croix & Helena Edwards

St. Arathorn Croix

Age: Unknown 

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 158 lbs.

Hair: White (short and spiky)

Eyes: Change color depending on his mood, originally silvery white

Race: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Unspecified

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Demon slayer & exorcist

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: none

Wears: Trench coat open over a baggy black t-shirt, cargo shorts, mismatched knee-high socks (left is green with silver stripes, right is purple with gold stripes), and combat boots with laces similar to his socks

Jewelry: Silver cross necklace, black choker, and three rings on his left hand; a plain silver band on his pinkie, a tribal dragon wrapped around his index finger, and a class ring on his ring finger

Piercings: 6 inch gauge right, six silver hoops left, industrial top right, bridge of the nose, and left eyebrow twice

Tattoos: Pentagrams on the palms of either hand (used for summoning and exorcisms); Latin phrases on the inside of either arms (Left: amare et sapere vix deo conceditur - even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time; Right: fallaces sunt rerum species - the appearances of things are deceptive); and black tribal wings on his back

Powers/Abilities: The stereotypical superhuman stuff (strength, agility, etc.), telepathic, telekinetic, impervious to a number of things, healing abilities, appears to be immortal; feeds on the life force of the demons he slays/exorcises, weakening and making them easier to get rid of; can summon demons at will, but only to gather information, very rarely to do his bidding, usually kills them afterwards, depending how useful they are

Is super smart, loves to tinker with various things; prefers to work alone, dislikes the living and fish, has an affinity for junk food, especially Snickers and Mt. Dew; kinda quiet and reserved, doesn’t really talk much

Lives in an abandoned church in the middle of a cemetery, gets around via spectral horse and carriage (faster that way)

Long term crush/obsession: Is in love with Helena Edwards, a well-known artist, but rarely makes contact with her, instead he prefers to sit in the tree outside her bedroom window and watch her sleep, will occasionally follow her, just to make sure she get’s home safe from wherever

. . . . .

Helena Edwards

Age: 26 (April 3)

Height: 5’6”

Weight: Prefers not to say

Hair: Black (straight, shoulder-length, keeps tied back)

Eyes: Dark brown

Race: Cherokee-English

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Cup Size: 36A 

Marital Status: Single

Gender Orientation: Straight

Occupation: Artist

Parents: Robert Edwards (deceased), Cynthia Manning a.k.a Moon Shadow (unknown, missing)

Siblings: Adopted brother, Ling Edwards, lives in China

Wears: Plain black shirts, baggy paint spattered camouflage jeans, and Converse sneakers; dresses up whenever going out somewhere

Jewelry: Both her father’s and grandfather’s dog-tags, Slipknot wristbands, and a gold cross necklace

Piercings: Both ears pierced twice, naval, and right nostril

Tattoos: A small music note behind her left ear and a tribal sun just above her right breast

Powers/Abilities: Can see and talk to spirits

Intelligent, talented, and optimistic; loves to paint, dance, sing, and work in her garden, has an affinity for health foods, but will occasionally indulge in a little junk food 

Lives in the home she’d inherited from her father, prefers walking over anything else (except on really cold or wet days)

Long term crush/obsession: A man she’s never met, but knows is watching over her, something she thinks is pretty cool, she just wishes she knew more about him, or more importantly, his name


End file.
